


What's in a Name

by grifterandthief



Series: Spring Returning [6]
Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: F/M, Literally they're having a picnic and snuggling, Mindless Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, oh and she's like surprise I'm pregnant again, thats it, thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grifterandthief/pseuds/grifterandthief
Summary: Orpheus inquires about the story of their daughter's name, and how Eurydice settles on it. Eurydice tells him it's his job to name their next one.A happier note post Spring Returning
Relationships: Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown)
Series: Spring Returning [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575517
Kudos: 45





	What's in a Name

**Author's Note:**

> this is mindless fluff, goodbye world. I hope you enjoy. Ophelia is my baby and Orpheus and Eurydice deserve some joy.

“How did you name her?” Orpheus asked, eyes still caught on the clouds floating by. The early fall breeze caught his skin and he looked over at her, also on her back but with their daughter dozing on her chest. He watches as her fingers rake through the baby’s hair over and over, and as contented smiles dance over Ophelia’s face. “Not that I have any complaints..I love her name. I’ve just always wondered..”

“Her?” Eurydice glances down at her sleeping daughter, who had a vice grip on her hair. The toddler, despite turning two just a few weeks prior, was every bit a baby in her eyes. “I would say it was easy, but it wasn’t. I didn’t- I wouldnt let myself consider names. I didn’t even know if she’d be okay. And then I had her and my first thought was music. Melody, Aria, Lyra. Because I think of you and I think if music. But I realized she wouldn’t hear you sing to her, and what cruel irony is that, to name her after something she wouldn’t experience?” Eurydice gently turned on her side, the checkered blanket wrinkling beneath her. She held Ophelia tight to her still, and kept her sleeping happily. “And I thought of you and in all honesty, Ophelia just reminded me of Orpheus. And she was my little piece of you.” She leaned down to kiss Ophelia’s head, before meeting her husband’s eyes. 

“So, you.”

As brilliant with words as he was, the poet had never made the connection of his and his daughter’s name. “You named her Ophelia because it reminded you of my name?”

“Well...yeah. It took me a while too. Eight days. She was eight days old when I named her.” She entwined her legs with his and just gave a languid smile. “Until that she was sunshine. Or sunflower. Or just flower. Or Rainbow. Or Daisy. Or baby. She was baby for the first day.” As she spoke she continues to intertwine their bodies, to shield their daughter from the cool breeze around them. 

Orpheus turned on his side to meet her midway, and wrapped his arms around her waist before pulling her close. Their foreheads were touching by the time he grabbed the spare blanket and tossed it over them. 

“You know, the last time we had a picnic like this, we ended up with her.” Orpheus reminded with a coy smile, his thumb resting on her hip under her shirt, tracing tiny circles over the skin there. 

“Worth it.” Eurydice teased, leaning in and kissing him softly, careful not to wake Ophelia between them. One hand came to rest on his cheek, as she relaxed her face closely to his. “And i’ll tell you what, poet…” She shifted, dragging his hand from her hip to settle over the middle of her abdomen instead. “ _ You _ can name the next one.”

“Thats a lot of pressure-” He started, a silly grin on his face, which quickly fell into a look of shock. “Wait..what?” Orpheus eyes trailed from her face and down, before the widest smile graced his features. “ _ Really?”  _

  
_ “ _ Really.”

**Author's Note:**

> Literal plotless fluff thank you for making it this far.


End file.
